The Games We Play
by SchrodingersMonster
Summary: A collection of one shots of party/drinking games, Soul Eater Style! C: will include Never Have I Ever, Spin The Bottle, Truth Or Dare, Would You Rather, and more. Tell me which games you wanna see, enjoy C: rated T for mature/suggestive themes.


**First in a collection of one shots C: Enjoy!**

**this takes place after they defeat asura**

**contains language.**

**oOoOo**

"Alright." Liz addressed the group. "The game goes like this. Everyone goes around and says something they haven't done. If you have done it, you take a shot. Ok?" Everyone nodded or muttered a consent. They were sitting in a circle on the hardwood floor of Kid's living room, three large bottles of tequila in the middle of them. Everyone had a shot glass and they were all already slightly tipsy.

"I'LL GO FIRST!" BlackStar yelled. "NEVER HAVE I EVER TRANSFORMED INTO A WEAPON!" He grinned, satisfied with himself as Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Soul, Ragnarok, and Maka took a shot.

"I'll go next." Liz said, thinking. She needed something really good. "Hmmm. Never have I ever... had a crush on someone in this room." Everyone gaped at the oldest Thompson sister.

"Uh, aren't you supposed to save the intense ones until we're drunk?" Soul asked, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

Liz shrugged in response. "Well, I didn't. Are you guys saying none of you has ever liked anyone here?" The girls blushed, and the guys looked away awkwardly, and then, to Liz's amazement, everyone except Ragnarok and herself took a shot. Tsubaki was steadily turning a dark pink as she stared at her hands, Kid was suddenly extremely fascinated with straightening his jacket, and Crona was just awkward.

"Wow, you guys are disgusting. I guess I'll go since none of you pussies are gonna do it." Ragnarok cackled and grinned grotesquely. "Never have I fuckin' _ever _kissed Maka."

Slowly, Soul, BlackStar, Kid, and... _Tsubaki_? took a shot as a deep red blush stained Maka's cheeks.

"Wow, Maka, I'm impressed." Liz said, eyeing her with newfound respect.

"Hahaha you kissed Maka?" Patty giggled to BlackStar's weapon.

Tsubaki flushed and nodded sheepishly. "We were both really drunk and I tripped and we just kinda..." She trailed off as she gestured. Soul and BlackStar did an epic high five and yelled "awesome!" and Tsubaki giggled again. She had taken a shot every turn so far so she was pretty drunk now.

"Okay, I'll go." The raven haired girl lurched to her feet. "Never have I ever loved anyone except BlackStar!" she proclaimed before falling into his lap, chuckling. BlackStar looked astounded and kind of held her, as if confused.

"...Right, so, that's everyone then?" Soul said and downed his shot with gusto. Everyone else took their shot and then glanced at the now sleeping Tsubaki, who was curled up in her partner's lap and snoring soundly. Her meister was staring down at her with obvious love in his eyes as he cradled her. Then he carefully stood up, keeping Tsubaki in his arms, and grinned at the group.

"I'm gonna take her home. G'night, peasants!" He said before he sauntered out the door and into the night.

"My turn, my turn!" Patty yelled, laughing. "Never have I ever stolen a giraffe from a zoo! Hahaha!" She paused. "Oh, wait, yes I have! Hehe!" And with that, she grabbed the half full bottle of tequila and down the whole thing, burping loudly and then passing out next to Kid, with her head on his shoulder.

"I suppose I'll go." He said, his golden eyes narrowed in concentration. "Never have I ever had a crush on Soul." Everyone's eyes immediately went to Maka as she delicately downed her shot, face once again beet red. Soul grinned, baring his pointy teeth.

"You're gonna get it now, Kid." He said. "No one embarasses my meister. Never have I ever had a crush on _Liz_." Kid had no choice but to kick back his tequila, wishing he could sink into the floor and die symmetrically. He could feel Liz's eyes burning into him. Can you say awkward?

**oOoOo**

**I dont know what this was but im not feeling well so its probably terrible. sorry. next one will be better. :S R&R?**


End file.
